


Pay Attention (to me)

by Burntext (Rollyzen)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, BlackIce, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kelp Cloak, M/M, Merman Jack, Merman Serpent Hybrid Pitch, clingy jack, nightmare sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Burntext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Pitch are always a thing. Bless them. Chapters aren't connected. suggestions welcome at anytime.<br/>I am lonely in this fandom plz inspire me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a while ago. idk I feel like this fandom is dead. Might add more. ;)

* * *

Jack has a problem with touching Pitch. 

"Hmmm." Jack murmured into Pitch's neck.

"Jack, be quiet."Pitch was grumpy as always.

Glasses perched at the end of his nose, his face stuck in a book. Jack, as usual, could be found lounging on him. After long days of having fun he would return to Pitch's home, their home. No matter what Pitch was doing Jack always draped himself over some part of Pitch. Currently, he was clinging onto his back. His legs wrapped around Pitch's middle and his arms clutched together on his chest while he rested his head on Pitch's shoulder. Usually, Jack would just wait for Pitch to pay attention to him but today he was restless.

Slowly, he turned his head and kissed Pitch's neck. Pitch didn't react but goosebumps appeared. Jack nibbled at the skin and slid the tip of his tongue over the small bites. Pitch tensed but refused to give up his book. Jack sucked hard on his neck and heard a small growl in the back of Pitch's throat.

"Pay attention to meee." He whined.

Pitch begrudgingly put his book down on a nearby table.

"What." He growled.

Jack smiled,"Let's play a game."

Pitch peeled Jack off him and grabbed his book again. Readjusting his glasses, he resumed his reading.

Jack grumbled,"Careful, you might scare away the words on the pages if give them so much attention."

He trailed frost along the floors as he walked away expressing his disappointment. Hood pulled over his head, he walked into their bedroom. Flopping onto the mattress, a veil sprouted from the ceiling and hung over the bed. His chest rose and fell in a purposefully slow manner. Pitch glided into the room silently.

"You're being childish." He said.

The corner of his mouth rose slightly,"Was that your attempt at a joke, Mr. Boogie Man?"

Pitch scoffed and withdrew the veil of shadow,"Most certainly not."

Jack sat up and hugged his staff to his chest. A small gust of wind wound around pitch in all the right places. The room grew noticeably darker, Jack rolled his eyes.

"How am I being childish, Pitch?"

Pitch scowled,"Were you not sulking a moment ago? Pouting because you didn't get your way?"

Jack frowned at the bed sheets,"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. You do it all the time. Why is it so bad when I do it?"

Pitch leaned back into the shadows, disappearing,"You're unbelievable."

Jack sighed.


	2. The Sand Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got so pumped off the comments that I HAD to write another one. Not that much of a 'quality' chapter but I thought I'd write one inspired by Pitch's nightmare sand.

It was early in the morning when Jack noticed it.

He rolled over as per usual to cuddle up with Pitch, but was met with empty sheets. Groggily he rolled out of bed and put his day clothes on. After snatching his staff off the bedside table he left the bedroom. He was just walking around the common room, looking at the globe and icing Pitch's throne, when he heard something.  
It was kind of like a buzzing or sawing sound. Just as he was going to seek it out, a door down one of the corridors busted open and cracked into pieces. Immediately a large rope of nightmare sand raced through the corridors, scratching the walls in places from it's speed.

"JACK WATCH OUT!!!" Pitch's voice rang through the common room.

The rope reared back to strike and Jack jumped up into the air, narrowly missing it. While Jack was focused on the attacking nightmare sand, he didn't see another rope shoot out of the end behind him. It wrapped around his waist and pulled him down into the sand.

The breath was knocked out of him and he could feel the sand all over him. It was running through his hair and over his clothes. He couldn't move his arms or legs, so it was reasonable to think he wouldn't be getting his staff. He cracked open one of his eyes and saw little snippets of the common room through the writhing sand. It took him a moment to figure out what he was seeing but he finally realized that Pitch's nightmares had come into the common room. They were stomping their hooves? And shaking?...

Jack suddenly got very embarrassed and very angry.

"KOZMOTIS PITCHINER!!!"

The sand parted a bit for Jack's eyes when Pitch entered the room. He at least had the decency to look a bit bashful.

"Yes?"

"KOZMOTIS. YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE LAUGHING AT ME AND I AM CURRENTLY STUCK IN YOUR SAND THAT IS STARTING TO GET A BIT TOO," Jack took a breath,"PERSONAL. GET. ME. OUT."

Pitch raised one eyebrow and started as if he were about to say something, then thought better and shooed away the nightmares instead. With a flick of his wrist the sand dispersed and Jack fell unceremoniously to the ground. Jack held out his hand and waited until he felt the magic wood fly into his palm. -Something Pitch taught him about "being one with your weapon".

As soon as he held his staff he stood up and leveled it at Pitch.

"What was that about"

Pitch cleared his throat,"Well, I was making a new batch of Nightmare Sand and it got a bit excited..."

Jack lowered his staff,"Excited?"

Pitch seemed oddly cautious,"..Yes."

"Is there something else? Something you're not saying?"

"..I'm not quite finished with the batch so it's still premature sand and hasn't quite grasped the correct behaviorial pattern. At the moment I suppose that it could be considered useless or may-"

"You're rambling."

Pitch huffed,"They weren't done so there was still much nightmare residue and.."

It took Jack a moment to process what he was saying. He looked down at his clothes and saw they were almost completely black.

"OH MY GOD..PITCH!!!"

He had tried to slink away unnoticed,"Get back here right now you overgrown jack-in-the-box!"

Jack iced the wall closest to him for a mirror. He nearly shrieked when he looked in the mirror.

"MY HAIR!!! OH MY GOD _MY HAIR_!!! PITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!!!..IS THAT EYE MAKEUP?! SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY _ANYTHING_?! I AM ANYTHING BUT SPEECHLESS RIGHT NOW. _MY POOR PANTS_ "

Jack turned around to see Pitch wheezing on the floor.

A little smile appeared on Jack's face

-before he jumped on Pitch and started beating the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Inspired by nightmare sand and I guess punk!Jack ? It just happened.  
> (P.S.-I so could have seen this chapter go somewhere erotic but I'm just not feelin' it today.) ~Rolly


	3. We Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merrrrr

     The faster Jack swam the more distressed he became. Perhaps he had lingered outside the reef too long. Seriously, he didn't think that what everyone said about the sharks was true. He thought they were just messing with him. I mean, come on, there are people who live outside the reef. And this certainly wasn't the first time he'd been away from home. But really, now was not the time to be thinking about that.

     He'd just been visiting Tooth at one of her kelp gardens a little ways away from the reef and everything was fine. He'd asked her to help him patch up his kelp cloak that she'd given him a while back when he'd first started to visit her. She was worried about him being out in the open and gave it to him to help him hide. He just had to curl up his tail, all seven feet of it, around himself, lay on the ocean floor, and drape the kelp over him. 

     It was really a sweet gesture but HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO HIDE WHEN IT WAS ALREADY NIPPING AT HIS TAIL FINNS?? Jack's stamina was beginning to drop and he didn't want to become fish food! It was pretty surprising that the shark could even keep up with him, honestly. He was by far the most gifted in speed among the reef people. He dived sharply, barely avoiding getting chomped. With the last of his stamina he zipped around an abandoned reef and coiled on the ocean floor. Quickly he opened his travel satchel and pulled out the cloak. Just as he settled it over him the shark zoomed past. Jack stayed tightly coiled for a few more minutes before removing the cloak and sliding it back in the bag. Slowly, he circled the reef and finally relaxed.

"That was wonderful."

    Jack spun, tossing sand, and flared his fins in defense. His tail raised into an arch where the spines along the back of his tail and up his back shot out and tried to appear menacing. His hands laid on the ocean floor where his fingernails spiked into claws and the fins on his forearms flared out. Jack's shoulders hunched and a snarl appeared on his face as his earfins opened wide. Laughter floated into his mind. He could sense the presence of the other merperson coming from a trench in his view. Jack stayed stock still in his threatening stance.

"You changed incredibly quick." he said. His voice was smooth in Jack's mind.

"What do you want?" Jack asked sharply.

" _Tsk tsk_. No need to be on edge. I was only watching the scene."

Jack lowered his tail slightly from its painful arch,"Watching?"

A soft current swayed him,"Hm. That's right. You're quite fast aren't you?"

Jack scowled,"Come out where I can see you."

A small laugh filtered into his head,"Are you sure?"

"Don't patronize me." He snapped.

"Very Well."

A little bit a ways from where he was, a head peeked over the top of the trench. Swaying black hair was all he could make out. Jack swam closer as the other merperson swam out of the trench. He saw the grayed skin of his torso and the black top of his tail that almost looked flecked with gold in places as it continued. The merman twisted above Jack and did little loops in the water while his tail continued out of the trench. The black scales faded to silver on the sides and the end of his tail was wispy and ruffled. The length of the tail was long even for that of a top predator. Jack's fins went docile as he felt a blush creep up his face. At last, he settled in front of Jack.

"Well?"

When their eyes met, Jack's fins popped open again. Jack spun backwards, his tail sending a strong current towards the other. He was blushing terribly by the time the other mer stopped laughing at him.

"Your courting responses are a bit sensitive I see."

"S-sorry."

He laughed again,"Don't start to be bashful now."

Jack smoothed down his fins out of nervous habit,"My name's Jack."

He nodded,"You may address me as Pitch."

"Um,"He shook his head,"Why were you just watching? You didn't think it would be rude to just watch me be eaten?"

A smirk graced his features,"You were fine. In fact," More laughter bubbled out of him,"It was hilarious! That was a Mako shark and it thought you were a tuna." He was rolling with laughter.

"T-tuna!?" Jack cried.

Once Pitch stopped laughing he circled around Jack, unbeknownst to the other.

"Yes. But you shouldn't have any trouble with other sharks if you could outswim that one...It's by far the fastest." Pitch set his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh and don't worry. Your tail is much prettier than that of a tuna."

Jack's scales flushed a dark blue,"Thanks. Yours is pretty, too."

Pitch eyed him appraisingly as the others fins fluttered slightly under the scrutiny.

He ignored the returned compliment,"Well, as long as you pay attention to your surroundings you'll be fine." 

Jack slowly blinked his eyes before returning to smoothing his arm fins.

Pitch sunk down closer to ocean floor,"Feel free to come visit me again...Jack."

Then he was gone, leaving only a small current for proof he was even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add more if this fandom isn't dead. ~Rolly


End file.
